


Careful

by Hotgitay



Series: Sioux City lovers [2]
Category: Sioux City (1994)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Jesse and Jolene just revel in some shameless fluffy flirting sorta follow up to another fic I wrote
Relationships: Jesse Rainfeather Goldman/Jolene Buckley
Series: Sioux City lovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169525





	Careful

“Aren’t I always careful?”Jesse replied

“Let me be the judge of that”Jolene answered 

“Know it all”Jesse teases her affectionately 

“I’ve never been so close to a vision of beauty before”Jesse mentioned in astonishment 

Jolene was a sight for sore eyes 

She was the lost beautiful woman on the world 

Well at least only in Jesse’s eyes


End file.
